Semici
Synopsis of Semici Semici, also known as the Libertarian Dictatorship of Semici was a nation, developed by Velociraptor Semicedevine on March 15th, 2015, and entered the alliance of the Senate and People of Rome on the same day of its establishment. National Politics In the early days of Semici, most of the country favored progressive libertarian policies. The government believed that maintaining high taxes would be the only way to skyrocket the nation's growth in power and influence. Flat taxes were strongly opposed, as they discouraged the rich to be honest. Although an autocracy, Velociraptor Semicedevine only had control over the executive military, while the national police were employed by lower representatives. National Economy As the resource was in high demand at the time, most of Semici's wealth came from the manufactoring of steel, although production was slow with only one steel mill set up for the entire nation to prosper by. The government soon saw that the investment of steel was too costly, and turned to cheaper short-term alternatives. They turned to iron. Steel remained in production, but farms were destroyed and replaced with iron mines, causing Semici to rely on national trade of food to prevent starvation. Government officials found this to be an acceptable sacriface. Velociraptor Semicedevine A large portion of Semici's vast history involved the famous Velociraptor Semicedevine. The self-acclamed Velociraptor was not actually elected by the people, but instead, he had elected himself. Before Semici existed, all there was, was a small town. the people found a need to form a government of some kind, in order to progress the town. As a result, they found the need for politicians to take care of the matter. Semicedevine took advantage of this opportunity, and ran for Velociraptor, throwing propaganda posters left and right across town, advertising himself with both fine print and meme flyers. The end result was that he succeeded, but only did so because he ran unopposed, marking the first political success in his lifetime. However, most historians think his efforts were successful, largely due to the apathy of the people in terms of who they voted for, since it's widely believe that they were too lazy to send a democratic representative instead. Semicedevine took control and gave the town the name of Semicia. He went on to establish the nation of Semici later on, and did so by rallying a strong military of approximately 1000 men to amplify his might. He founded many government programs, along with Semici's tax collecting association, in which almost all of government money came from. He invested in many plans involving the mass production of steel later on. It then occured to him that steel was too costly, and its production was too slow. He then proposed a plan to his newly appointed council of rulers about discarding Semici's farms and instead, to replace them with iron mines. He then took it a step further by suggesting that the capital city of Semicia's power plants be replaced, by even more iron mines. This, in turn, would cause a mass decline of electricity, and could result in the inability to produce steel all together. Semicedevine then pointed out that the steel mill, too, should be replaced by another iron mine. This plan would cause the nation the rely on internation trade as a source of food to prevent starvation. Many government officials opposed the plan, and the result was that only part of it became ratified. The power plants, along with the steel mill would be kept. Out of Semici's 2 farms at the time, only one would be replaced by an iron mine. Food was much cheaper to buy then iron, so from there on, Semici profited from its large exports of both iron and steel. Category:Nations Category:Beige Nations Category:Nations in Europe